The Mysterious Blue Crystal
by little asakura
Summary: A Mysterious but Powerful crystal has been discovered on Dk Island. but who do it belong to? where did it come from? what will happen if it ever ended up in the wrong hands. A new threat is lurking on the horizon
1. Chapter 1

THE MYSTERIOUS BLUE CRYSTAL

The waves crashed violently around a small isolated island in the middle of the ocean, far away from any kind of civilisation.

The Dark shadows blanketed the night sky and the thunder and lightning crashed and roared disturbing the silence.

In the middle of this depressing island stood a group of mysterious long-armed Orangutans , all gathered around each other. They looked to be talking to another, rather large, crocodile creature.

"We have discovered at long last that The Blue Crystal has been found" one orangutan announced, stepping forward. He sniggered as he spoke with a mean smile on his face.

"Good work, I will send one of my minions to retrieve it straight away" the dark creature laughed to himself.

"The crystal is in the ownership of a young gorilla girl named Leafy. We have already taken care of her family. Now she is all alone." They all smirked and high fived each other to congratulate a good job well done.

As they turned to walk away, they nodded to the dark creature, with one more bit of information.

"We last heard that she is headed towards DK Island" Then they all vanished into the darkness of the night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On one sunny but mild afternoon on DK Island, the Kongs were enjoying some well-deserved rest after the triumph victory after victory over King K. Rool and his army of Kremlins.

Donkey, Diddy, Lanky and Tiny were sat in the Jungle area just below DK's tree house all chattering loudly and laughing to one another.

Chunky decided he needed a bit more fresh air so he strolled out to chill on the sandy beach.

As he walked out he felt the windy cold breeze hit his face and brush though his fur.

Sitting down on the ground the sand felt warm as it brushed around him like a warm blanket. He laid down flat on his back staring at the clouds as they floated above. The sound of the seagulls filled his ears. He then raised his arms above his head and rested his head in his hands and shut his eyes

Just resting for a minutes he then opened his eyes again looking around and thought

" King K. Rool has not done any damage for ages.

I wonder if he has given up." Then he shut his eyes once more. He could hear everyone else's voices shouting and laughing happily so at least he knew they were safe. All was quiet and peaceful.

A few moments had passed. Small footsteps could be heard approaching Chunky.

"Erm…. Excuses me" a quiet voice spoke. Chunky suddenly jumped, once he realised it was another small Gorilla talking to him. The young one had shoulder length red hair with small plat in the shape of a 'Y' from the top of the head and hanging down like a ponytail. She wore a blue t-shirt with white stars scattered all over it. And her fur, a dark brown colour almost the same as Chunky.

Chunky jumped up, almost frightening the little one out of her skin.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you. Can y-you help m-me?" she sort of half whispered. Chunky looked confused at first then felt a bit more confident.

"Of course, what's your name, where did you come from?" he asked

The young monkey started to walk towards him upon his gentle manner.

"My name is Leafy" she answered "I live in the country with m-my….." Leafy's breath started to slow down and she started gasping.

"Well….I-I did un-until I" she trailed off. Leafy's eyes started to turn blurry for she couldn't see Chunky very well and started to fall towards the floor.

The giant friendly gorilla grabbed her just before she fell and lowered her to the ground, gently.

She then burst in to tears

"Leafy… Leafy? Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

Leafy's sight had gone blurry and she could only hear a sweet sounding voice addressing her. Looking up she saw a monkey looking worriedly at her.

"Hang on Leafy, I'll fetch the others" Chunky reassured her. He stood up and called to the tree house

"Guys, Can someone give me a hand please!" he turned back and sat down with Leafy, gently rubbing her back to keep her calm.

Soon he heard voices of everyone calling and running towards the beach.

"Chunky is everything…..ok?" shouted Tiny as she was the first to step out on to the sandy beach. They all stopped as they saw Chunky sat with Leafy, who was looking quite disorientated and tired.

"She came to me and told me she was lost" Chunky suddenly answered.

Lanky turned to others

"You guys, I think we need to take her to the Jungle - to DK's house." He looked at Donkey. Donkey nodded at them

"Yes let's get her inside". Everyone quickly turned to go back towards the Jungle

"Chunky, can you carry her?" Donkey asked instructively. The strong ape leaned down and lifted her up in both arms with one arm behind her back and the other holding under her knees

They all started to head towards DK's house. Donkey walked to Leafy, sympathetically,

"Don't worry Leafy everything will be ok. You are safe now, you are in good hands."

As Leafy felt herself being carried down a very funny looking passage way with yellow and green lights and the sound of rustling leaves, she looked ahead and saw the other running towards DK's house .

Then she looked up at Chunky for a few seconds. Suddenly everything went quiet. He looked at her and noticed her looking at him.

He could also sense that she felt a bit uneasy

"Leafy you can put your head on my shoulder if you want to"

Leafy smiled and leaned towards Chunky. Then she suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time – comfort and reassurance.

The warmth from Chunky's fur began to help her feel more relaxed.

She felt herself been held tighter for extra protection.

They all arrived at DK's house. Chunky placed leafy down, carefully on the hammock in the corner of the room. Diddy fetched a blanket to help keep her warm.

He came back and placed it over her. She clung to the blanket and whispered a thank you to Diddy. He nodded to her.

"Hey Leafy, you are probably wondering who we are?" Donkey suddenly said to her.

"Sorry about that we are the Kong family, I am the leader Donkey Kong, sometimes I get called DK for short.

This is Diddy, he is my nephew." Donkey pattered Diddy on head. Diddy walked to Leafy and gave her a welcoming hug.

"This is Lanky, he is a distant member of the family" Lanky was stood a few paces behind the others. He stretched his long arms out to Leafy and shook her hand.

Leafy laid there looking shocked at the reaction "whoa ok" she smiled.

Donkey turned to Tiny "This is Tiny; she is requested normally as the brains in our group. She knows how to keep us in check"

Donkey joked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes sarcastically at the response all thinking the same thought.

"Yeah does she?"

"Lastly you have met Chunky", he is the strongest of us all."

Leafy sat up slightly as she was introduced to Chunky. As she moved, something fell from around her neck; A small blue object attached to a string. The star shaped object was coved in tiny crystal gems with a very small pink diamond in the middle.

The Kongs spotted it immediately and stopped. They all glanced at each other in silence.

"HUDDLE" Tiny suddenly gasped and shouted. They all huddled in a circle leaving Leafy stunned and starring puzzlingly at them whilst they whispered frantically to each other.

The rest of them huddled together

"OH MY GOD," Tiny gasped. "Guys that's the crystal King K. Rool is looking for!"

"What are we going to do?" Diddy asked desperately "We need to protect her. If King K. Rool finds out where the crystal is, Leafy will be in so much danger."

Chunky looked at the others but was staring in a daze as if he was looking through them. His hands started shaking intensively but he was trying not to show it.

"Right this is what we will do. Lanky and Diddy, you go and find Funky and Candy, me and Tiny, we will go and tell Cranky" Donkey Instructed. "Chunky can you stay here and look after Leafy?" Chunky gave the ok gesture and turned to Leafy.

The rest of the Kongs hurried out of the tree house and rushed about the Jungle.

Chunky couldn't help but take deep breath after deep breath. His mind was racing and he didn't know what to do.

Leafy looked up at him. "Are you alright, Chunky?" she asked puzzlingly. Chunky, in his effort to keep himself from shaking, he accidently knocked the blanket on to the floor; looking at her he nodded his head.

Leafy wasn't convinced. She squinted slightly,

"What was all that talking about, where did everyone go?" she flicked her eyes towards the door and back at Chunky.

For a short while Chunky didn't say anything. He picked up Leafy's blanket and placed it over her.

"Is everything ok?" she tired asking again, this time sounding rather worried. The young ape looked up, not giving her any eye contact and stared straight at the back wall.

"Ermm yea, everything is fine" sounding very reluctant in his answer

"But Chunky, I…" Leafy started again. The young ape learned towards her with a gentle smile and spoke reassuring

"Don't worry Leafy everything is fine, I promise" he leaned forward to her and kissed he forehead then whispered

"I'll protect you"

Then he stood up and walked outside and sat down on the edge of the treehouse putting his head in his hands. Suddenly he started to cry softly to himself.

What he didn't know is that Leafy sat up and was watching him.

She hung back for a short while then stood up and sighed.

"What's wrong with Chunky? I can stand not knowing" she thought to herself.

She walked out of the tree house and sat down next to Chunky. He was still crying and therefore did not notice her.

"Chunky, are you alright?" she looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder making him jump

"Oh Leafy I didn't know you got up" he sniffed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He turned to her sounding a bit more confident

"Why did you all disappear like that?" Leafy asked

"You all looked a bit freaked out since you saw my necklace" Leafy looked inquisitively at Chunky. She took her necklace from around her neck and held it in her hands she stared at it for a few moments.

Chunky shuffled a bit closer to Leafy and cupped her hands with his. She looked up at him as he looked at her.

"Leafy do you know what this is?" he asked, gently. Leafy paused for a second whilst he tried to find an answer in her head.

She whispered to Chunky,

"It was given to me by my parents, it's my …good luck charm." Still staring at the crystal that Leafy held in her hand, Chunky took a deep breath in and shouted in his head.

" WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT? THAT IS NOT A GOOD LUCK CHARM! THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL CRYSTAL IN THE WORLD. IT COULD DESTROY US IN LEST THAN FIVE SOCONDS!"

Chunky calmed down and bit his lip. He looked at Leafy and smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk Leafy?" Leafy smiled back at him and nodded her head. They both walk out back on to the beach and sat down on the sand. The breeze started to feel quite chilly as the night started to draw in.

Leafy sat next to Chunky brushing her arm across her shoulder hugging herself, trying to keep warm.

Chunky looked over to her and noticed she felt a bit uncomfortable because of the cold. He moved closer to her.

"Are you cold, Leafy?" he asked putting his arm around her. Leafy suddenly jumped at the touch of Chunky's hand on her arm.

"Sorry Chunky, I'm just a bit t –ticklish" she whispered to him. Chunky moved his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Is that better, Leafy?" he asked calmly. She nodded at him. After a few moments she looked down at her crystal again.

"That crystal is important to you isn't it, Leafy?" she looked at him with a warm smile.

"What happened to your parents, Leafy? Chunky asked curiously. Small tears started to fill in Leafy's eyes. Grabbing hold of her hands Chunky held on to her tight.

"M-my my family just d-disappeared on day I-I don't know where they w-went. I waited ages for them but they never came back. So I-I got the incentive that they went missing. I-I shouted and shouted for h-help but no one came so I-I ran away."

But I know they're alive, I'm going to-to go out and find them one day." Leafy sobbed in to Chunky arms as he embraced her he spaced-out at the sky.

"I will help you find them" he quietly whispered to her rubbing her back gently. She eventually fell asleep in his arms as the moon rose up in the sky and cast a glimmering light down on the two of them. The strong ape, once again carried her back to the tree house and tucked her in to bed.


End file.
